


Sunlight

by Qais



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qais/pseuds/Qais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will die alone, his corpse lit by the sun rays, as if the universe is trying to let him die peacefully.</p><p>The universe has always failed Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> A reader was kind enough to translate this into Russian! Here's the link: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4907796

The morning is bright even as Alec bleeds out against the concrete floor. He would laugh at the beauty of the sun rays, at the irony of such a beautiful death, but he can’t seem to muster enough breath for the task.  
  
There is an emptiness somewhere in his torso, a physical hole created by whatever the vampire had speared him with, and there’s another emptiness deeper inside. He will die alone, his corpse lit by the sun rays, as if the universe is trying to let him die peacefully.  
  
The universe has always failed Alec.  
  
The crash is as loud as it is unexpected, and is followed by the door creaking open. It feels to Alec as if the figure that steps into view is miles away, even if it is only at the other end of the warehouse.  
  
The silhouettes steps stutter, and then it is jogging and then running and Alec can finally see his sisters face. He is glad, for a moment, that he will not die alone.  
  
Izzy is screaming at him, tears in her eyes, and Alec thinks he has never been more sorry to another human being before. But Magnus’ face swims behind his eyelids and he knows that it isn’t true.  
  
He thinks of love and of loss and of the fire in Magnus’ eyes and the ice he knows must have been in his own. He thinks of the warlock, of how Magnus loved him, of how Alec never made it easy for him. He thinks of what they could’ve been.  
  
That is the thought that he dies with.


End file.
